Miracles
by Fish Wishes
Summary: Sophie is ready to move on, but Howl does not think he is. Drabbles.
1. Chapter One: Enough

Disclaimer: All original characters and plot belong to Diana Wynne Jones. No profit is being made.

* * *

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter One: Enough.**

"Worthless!" screeched a voice from within the walls of a stately mansion. "Slither Outer!"

A pregnant pause followed until the ornate doors burst open. A young woman stomped out of the portal, mumbling cruel, harsh words.

"Sophie!" Cried a handsome man who promptly pursued her. "Please—"

"Don't you '_please'_ me, Mister!"She rounded on the man, blue eyes electric with rage. "Enough with your excuses! I have tried to be patient and leave you to think, but—But!" Her voice took a dangerous pitch and tears welled up, but she had too much pride to let them fall.

_Stubborn as ever._ The man mused. "Sophie, darling, calm down." His husky voice caressed her frayed nerves. But she refused to fall for _that _ploy again, oh no! Sophie was determined!

"Look here Great Wizard Howl!" She snapped. "I am done! Your cowardice is not acceptable any longer!" her stern voice demanded attention; attention Howl would gratefully give if it was for any other reason. Howl dropped his gaze.

"Howl!"

"Yes?" he moaned, looking out through his black bangs.

Sophie took a calming breath. And with her feet planted in the grounds and fists on her hips she announced,

"I want kids."

* * *

A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfiction. This story will progress through drabbles, but I might pull a bigger chapter here or there. Please review as well. I like to get feedback. If I interpreted something wrong from DWJ's book _HMC, _be sure to tell me! Thanks!

**Word Count: 200**


	2. Chapter Two: Nice Try

Disclaimer: All original characters and plot goes to Diana Wynne Jones. No profit is being made. Thanks Laughing Phoenix for betaing.

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Two: Nice Try**

Howl missed Calcifer. The cold weather seeped into the drafty castle and the pathetic fire Sophie coaxed from wet logs only cast a dim sleepy light. Before the fire demon left yesterday, it was pleasant and sunny, but now the clouds took over the sky and hung heavy over Market Chipping. No matter where Howl opened the door to, everywhere seemed to be covered in gray! But Howl missed Calcifer for other reasons too. It was Sophie's mood. She had not nagged Howl once today— _not once! _In fact she had not yelled, scolded, or pestered him in any way! She barely spoke a word!

_If anyone could force her out of this stupor it would be him!_ Howl watched Sophie from his seat by the hearth. She bustled about the kitchen cleaning up from dinner. She was not grumbling to the stubborn food that refused to come off the plates or at a knife that nicked her fingers. Only quiet sighs.

The wizard mourned his miserable situation.

Then, warm, comforting fingers brushed his cold face. Howl looked up at Sophie. He opened his mouth, poised to speak, but an unsure, fragile kiss stopped him. The womanizer was shocked. Sophie had finally come to him. They have made love before with Howl starting it off, but this time—_this time_, it was her.

The chill tapered off and the room became balmy. He ached to strip from his clothes, but Howl restrained, allowing Sophie to take the lead. He congratulated himself on his superior self control as she moved painstakingly slow. Distracted, a memory floated into his hazy mind.

_No. _The thought hit Howl low. Cold enveloped him once again. _She wouldn't….. No— she __would!_

Sophie did not want to feel their two hot bodies rocking against each other or to share a rare intimate moment. She wanted a damned kid!

Sophie leaned away from Howl and muttered, "I hoped you wouldn't catch on until at least afterwards..."

Howl was horrified. Sophie admitted to it!

Standing up, she walked towards her old bedroom.

Howl felt torn. He wanted to run to his love and apologize and beg for forgiveness and to continue where they had left off, but the prospect of becoming a fa—

Sophie glared at him. He could see the tears.

"Coward." She grumbled, shutting the door.

_She's right. _The fire sputtered from neglect. _I am a coward. _

A/N: Review please. I hope Sophie wasn't out of character, I really don't want that.

**Word Count: 400**


	3. Chapter Three: Gone

Disclaimer: All original characters and plot goes to Diana Wynne Jones. No profit is being made. Thanks Laughing Phoenix for betaing.

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Three: Gone**

Howl was not there when Sophie woke up.

He was not there when Sophie went to bed.

Howl had not come home.

Not that day.

Or the next.

Or the next.

Sophie did not open the flower shop those days.

The flowers were too beautiful.

They reminded her of Howl.

**Word Count: 50**


	4. Chapter Four: Obvious Return

Disclaimer: All original characters and plot goes to Diana Wynne Jones. No profit is being made. Thanks Laughing Phoenix for betaing.

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Four: Obvious Return**

Sophie carefully balanced groceries as she struggled to unlock the door to the flower shop. She set out early this morning in hopes of getting some deals. Unfortunately, the merchants were in no mood to bargain. Their ill humor rubbed off on Sophie, who was thrilled to have an excuse to leave the empty castle.

Her key slipped from her fingers and dropped down the steps. "Drat!" cursed Sophie. She shifted the bags to balance the weight. Lunging downward, she stretched for the key. It glittered in the sun, teasing her. "You pesky little…" She extended farther. "Almost there…"

"Sophie!" The door whopped the lady firmly on her behind. She teetered before plummeting forward. The fall was short, but damaging. The fresh eggs scrambled, the apples bruised, and her beets crushed.

Sophie looked up at Howl. His hair splayed out in different directions and his gray-scarlet suit was covered in chalk. _And he is still handsome!_ Sophie's face flared red in embarrassment and anger.

Howl rambled on about some nonsense. She reasoned the wizard visited Michael and Martha. The couple seemed to have scared the man into thinking Sophie had run away! Of course she knew Martha and Michael only said it to get Howl to come home. _Well, maybe Martha really thought that…_

As she collected herself and the spoiled goods, Howl continued his rant. Sophie really did not care about his three days without her and his feelings of abandonment. She had her own share of those. But Sophie was secretly happy to have the gregarious wizard at her side again.

Howl stopped. His face scrunched in confusion. "Sophie, these flowers are wilting!" One glance around the shop revealed neglect. "And it's _dusty_ in here! What have you been doing in my absence?"

She trudged towards the main part of the castle, refusing to explain to Howl.

Sophie entered her home and dropped her bags, further jostling the contents. Shock splayed across her face. Howl came in behind her.

"I was in the middle of a tracking spell when I heard your grumbling outside!" He puffed out his chest and examined the room with pride. He strutted through the chaos and into the bathroom. He complained of not having a proper shower in a_ges_.

Sophie could not find the will to move. The castle looked worse than when she had first arrived!

Immediately, she regretted Howl's flurried return.

A/N: Hope it was enjoyable. I liked writing this one. As always, please review!

**Word Count: 400**


	5. Chapter Five: Perfect

Disclaimer: All original characters and plot goes to Diana Wynne Jones. No profit is being made. Thanks Laughing Phoenix for betaing.

* * *

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Five: Perfect**

A month passed without incident.

Sophie did not mention wanting a child or having a child or anything of that nature.

She nagged. And pestered. And cleaned. And cared. For that was her nature.

And Howl flirted. And slithered out. And cajoled. And loved. For that was _his _nature.

Howl would steal a private kiss and enjoy when flush bloomed onto his mouse's face. He watched when she would go out into the flower field, the autumn wind teasing her red-gold hair.

Calcifer came home at the end of the month, bringing winter and an end to Howl's blissful days.

* * *

A/N: Dun-dun-duhn! What will ever happen next? Tell me your predictions in the reviews!

=D

Sorry it took a while to update.

**Word Count: 100**


	6. Chapter Six: Gumption

_Disclaimer:_All original characters and plot goes to Diana Wynne Jones. Nonprofit. Thanks Laughing Phoenix for betaing.

* * *

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Six: Gumption

* * *

**

"I won't stay in the same bed with you unless we try for a baby!" Sophie announced one night.

Howl stared, stupefied.

Marching down stairs, she slammed the door to her old bedroom.

"That will teach him! I tried being nice, letting him get used to the idea the past month, but you can't do that with _him_!" Sophie stomped around her room and beat at the pillows before lying down. She shifted. It had been almost a year since she slept here. It felt empty. It felt cold. It felt lonely.

"Harumph!" she growled, frustrated sleep evaded her.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for adding this story to your alert list! It makes me very happy! And, of course, thank you for your reviews! Please keep them up!

**Word Count: 100**


	7. Chapter Seven: Aunty Sophie

Disclaimer: All original characters and plot goes to Diana Wynne Jones. Nonprofit. Thanks Laughing Phoenix for beta reading.

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Seven: Aunty Sophie **

Calcifer studied Howl as he attempted a _normally_ simple spell.

For as strange as things are in the castle, that was normal, but Sophie and Howl playing strangers broke the abnormal normality.

"I'm sick of this," whined the fire demon. "Sophie doesn't talk to me anymore because of you!"

"Well she doesn't talk to me either," grumbled Howl. He lost the ability to act charming and pleasant since Sophie left the bed.

Calcifer sunk low in the logs, but shot right back up as squeals and happy chatter gushed from the shop. They exchanged glances before simultaneously making their way towards the shop door.

Howl did his best to stay in the shadows, but having a glowing fire ball beside you made it difficult. Peering into the room, the wicked wizard watched as Sophie and her sister exchanged excited words.

"Oh!" The eldest Hatter daughter exclaimed, "I am going to be an aunt!" All the drooping and rotting flowers regained their vibrancy and perked up at Sophie's happiness. Their sweet scent made them more giddy.

"Yes! And I am going to be a mother!" Martha laughed.

Howl blanched, it finally sinking in.

Calcifer slunk back towards his hearth.

"Have you told mother yet?" Sophie inquired.

"Course not! You're more of a mother than she is!" the pregnant woman snorted.

"Martha." Sophie scolded.

Waving her sister off, the youngest continued, "Don't worry, she's next... After Lettie that is."

"Martha!" Sophie laughed. The sisters shared a few more words before Martha departed with kisses, hugs and good wishes.

Howl turned his back on the shop filled with stinking flowers and withered petals and slipped back into the main house. It did not seem right to spy while Sophie cried silent tears.

**Word Count: 300**


	8. Chapter Eight: Hungry

Disclaimer: All original characters and plot belong to Diana Wynne Jones. Nonprofit. Thanks Laughing Phoenix for betaing.

* * *

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Eight: Hungry.**

Sophie started awake as a cold body slipped beside her in bed. She protested, but could not form a proper sentence. She was still not fully conscious.

"Stop your grumbling!" Howl hissed. "If you will not sleep with me then I will sleep with _you_!" He continued on about being considerate, but Sophie's sluggish mind recognized his pathetic excuse.

As they settled down Sophie sighed, "Howl?"

"What!" he snapped. "I come down here to sleep and yet you insist on keeping me awake! Sophie you torture me enough!"

She closed her eyes _So this is your answer._

That night they both slept blissfully.

Howl watched as Sophie roused herself. She blinked a few times and shuffled closer. He closed the rest of space in between them. She breathed into his chest.

Hot and damp.

A growl vibrated the bed. Sophie looked up at Howl in shock. He avoided her gaze.

"Howl, would you like eggs and bacon for breakfast?"

He did not need to answer; his stomach did _that_ for him.

"Toast?" she teased.

"Don't starve me of food as you have with your company," Howl pleaded.

"Only if you insist."

* * *

A/N: I thought this was kinda clever!

Thank you everyone for your support! Especially jblockk, who continues to review, and to Kairou Watoshimi, who's review touched my heart. Although I write for myself I can't help but to look forward to your reviews. Please do not hesitate to say something, good or bad.

**Word Count: 200**


	9. Chapter Nine:Another Silly Saucepan Song

Disclaimer: All original characters and plot belong to Diana Wynne Jones. Nonprofit. Thanks Elena Kansi for beta reading!

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Nine: Another Silly Saucepan Song**

The couple left Sophie's room together. Calcifer watched them as he munched on a log. A smile curled on his flickering face, but he remained silent.

Howl raised an eyebrow before proceeding to the bathroom where he spent an hour primping and prepping himself. Even when he exited and sat down to eat, the fire demon did not taunt or tease or say anything. Just a suspicious grin and glinting eyes. When Sophie began to clean up Calcifer made a noise in the form of humming.

Howl temporarily lost grip on his glass of water. He peeked over at his wife. She seemed unaffected by the tune. _Of course not! She's as ignorant about my original world as ever!_ Howl tried to signal to his old friend to shut _up_! But Calcifer began to hum louder and add coherent words. "...treetop...hmmm... hmm... blows...hmmmm...rock..."

The ever nosy Sophie interrupted the fire demon to ask about this new song. He shared other strange tunes with her and she looked forward to learning a new one.

"It's called 'Rock-a-bye—'"

"Calcifer!" Howl flung water from his cup and splashed it across the hearth, but the demon evaded the deadly substance by abandoning the fire place.

"It seems as if Howl doesn't like that one, so how about another!" cackled the whizzing ball of fire. "Sleep little darling don't you cry!" Calcifer trilled.

Howl struggled to keep composure, but red bloomed on his neck and spread to his cheeks.

"Stop blushing, you school girl!" jested Calcifer as he floated out of arms reach of the wizard.

"Me, blush! Ludicrous! You've simply caused my blood pressure to rise!" Howl lied. Desperate he turned towards the sink, "Sophie, get him to quiet down I have a horrid headache and can't stand this any longer!"

"Mr. Jenkins, if this... "blood pressure" does not affect your ability to have children than he has no qualms with me! Go on Calcifer— sing!" she huffed and continued cleaning dishes.

Calcifer buzzed around the defeated Howl's head, obeying the eldest Hatter's orders.

AN: Sohie's lack of knowledge is Howl's downfall.

Review!

**Word Count: 350**


	10. Chapter Ten: Who's the Fairest

Disclaimer: All original characters and plot belong to Diana Wynne Jones. Nonprofit. Thanks Elena Kansi for beta reading!

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Ten: Who's the Fairest?**

Howl escaped to Market Chipping after Calcifer's _concert_, but returned in a grand mood. "I have a gift!" he pronounced to the rest of the household. Calcifer leaned out from the hearth and Sophie paused in her endless cleaning to see what it was. "This way gentlemen," the wizard instructed.

Two lumbering men maneuvered their way through the door with a flat object. It was covered by a tarp and they were very careful in handling it. Howl shoved a number of articles out of the way near his work bench before pushing that piece of furniture away too. "Right here if you would be so kind," he smiled.

The men seemed nervous and excited to be in the house. They were intrigued by all the random, strange objects that Howl moved. So intrigued in fact they almost lost hold of Howl's purchase. A grin stretched against his face as he encouraged the men to think nothing of it and just place the object _down_!

Howl ushered the men out after dropping a gold piece in each of their palms. Sophie was appalled by how much money he tipped the delivery men. She wanted to scold him, but she wanted to know what lay beneath the tarp so much more. Besides, she would have another chance to reprimand Howl.

"What is it?" Sophie and Calcifer inquired simultaneously.

Smiling, Howl grasped the cloth and with a flourish revealed the 'gift'.

It was a splendid full length mirror. The framed glinted as streaming sunshine reflected off the gold paint, or what Sophie hoped to be only paint. Embedded jewels sparkled and flashed. The room dimmed in comparison to the spectacular object

Horrified Sophie struggled with words. "What! Expensive! Gaudy!"

"Yes, expensive, but not gaudy my dear!" Howl stood in front of the object and fluffed his black hair.

Sophie shook her head in dismay and swept at the dirt the strangers dragged into the house. Her chance to yell at her lover was wasted. Her brain could barely calculate how many fresh flowers it might have taken to buy such a foolish, worthless gift!

Howl continue to fuss with his hands, but his eyes were not preoccupied by _their_ actions, only by Sophie's. His eyes flicked up to his old friend and winked before training them on the stunned woman again.

Calcifer scoffed at Howl's immaturity.

AN: I was going to make a one shot out of this, but when writing it I realized it would work well for one of the drabbles! Plus, I think all the readers deserve something a little longer than 200 words!

**Word Count: 400**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Wet Noodle

Disclaimer: All original characters and plot belong to Diana Wynne Jones. Nonprofit. Thanks Elena Kansi for beta reading!

—Miracles—

Chapter Eleven: Wet Noodle

A fierce storm rattled the windows and caused Calcifer to sink low in the fireplace. Meanwhile, Sophie and Howl lay together in her old room downstairs. The eldest Hatter daughter, thinking it appropriate, began to make subtle advances. Lingering kisses along the wizard's sharp jaw. Caressing his tense arms and stomach. Yet Howl clutched onto her, showing no interest in her actions.

Lightning illuminated the room. His eyes looked glassy. Thunder cracked. He tightened his grip.

"Howl," she called, "Howl, what's wrong?" She felt his heart's erratic pace.

"You see, Sophie darling," He began, lightning and thunder broke through the sky again. "You see," his voice wavered, "No matter how seductive you are I am afraid I will not be able to _participate_ tonight." Rain pelted against the glass.

"Why not?" She pried, more than annoyed. _He's not going to slither out again, right?_ She worried.

Lightning and thunder cracked simultaneously. Howl whimpered and squeezed his lover closer. "You see, it appears as if even a great wizard, such as I, even have simple fears."

Sophie readjusted so Howl's head rested against her chest. She massaged his scalp, willing him to relax. Soon, the, heart-eating wizard slept in her arms.

**Word Count: 200**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Confidence

Disclaimer: All original characters and plot belong to Diana Wynne Jones. No profit is being made.

* * *

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Twelve: Confidence  
**

Sophie stared out into the marsh. The flowers withstood the frosts so far. Howl explained it was because of the proximity to the Waste. When he told his lover this, she noticed his red eyes and bags. No amount of charms or makeup could hide it. Every night since the thunderstorm he tried to arouse himself—and failed. He tried so hard for her despite his reluctance.

Sophie reflected on the meadow again before returning into the castle, a smile tweaking her lips. _Just as the flowers persevere, so will the great and terrifying wizard, _she mused at the similarities.

* * *

A/N: Think back to chapter three! See the connection?

**Word Count: 100**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: My Girl

Disclaimer: All original characters and plot belong to Diana Wynne Jones. No profit is being made.

* * *

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Thirteen: My Girl**

The shop bustled with customers this morning. Due to the gloomy weather, people wanted to add some color to their dreary world. When lunchtime announced itself with growling stomachs and salivating pallets, the crowds dissipated. Sophie arranged poesies in pails and blue bells in buckets and potted petunias. She crouched over each one and cooed and encourages them. Telling them how they have "withstood grubby fingers and can bare anything else." The roses smoothed their petals and sunflowers straitened their stems. The flowers responded to her glowing praise with enthusiasm and pride.

Howl watched from the door as Sophie made her rounds. Her hair fell loose of the braid she attempted to tame it in. When she leaned over a bed of baby's-breath, a strand dangled out of the reach of the tiny flowers. An image flashed before him. It should have disturbed or at least shaken him, but he was comforted instead. Sophie leaned over not a bed of baby's-breath, but a _cradle_ with an infant. The little thing reached up with its balled fist and tried to wind its chubby fingers through its mother's alluring hair. Sophie spoke such loving kind words as she caressed the delicate petals.

* * *

**Word Count: 200**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Magnets

Disclaimer: All original characters and plot belong to Diana Wynne Jones. No profit is being made.

* * *

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Fourteen: Magnets**

Night settled around the castle. Snow fell outside and coated the mansion's grounds as if the icy substance meant to tuck the building in. Curled together in front of a fire, the handsome wizard and his little mouse shared a moment of content. The fire did not have eyes, nor did it speak, for it was not Calcifer. The demon left in the morning claiming, "I cannot handle this snow! I am going to the Waste!" And he did, but not after leaving behind a little spell so Sophie and Howl did not have to worry about becoming cold.

In fact, the damp chill of a castle evaded them tonight. Their stomachs were full of warm broccoli soup and fresh bread. They shared a quilted blanket Sophie recently finished. Who knows what she said to the fabric as she wove them together! But the couple did not think or worry or fret this night. Everything seemed cozy and pleasant, even the flames that lifted off the log. Languid and lulling.

Howl held his lover close against his chest. Her heart beat reassured him she is real. She does not know of her affect on him. She is his epitome of beauty. She did not boast the same luscious body as Lottie or the lithe form of Martha. Yet Sophie's electric blue eyes and thick red-gold hair are not the only things that allured this wizard. Her wild personality and obscure powers astounded him every time. Sophie is a conundrum! Although he strived to piece her together or place her in a certain slot-it never worked. She would say something witty before turning around and blushing in embarrassment!

Howl pressed his lips to the top of her head. She is real. She is natural. She is… well what ever he is not and for that he is grateful! Sophie is nosy and blunt; while he enjoys long walks along a subject and possible detours to escape any answers too.

An impulse rushed through Howl. He whispered into Sophie's ear. She shivered, and it was not because his breath was cold. They both felt _it_ settle over them. Their hunger went beyond craving for food. Clothes became onerous.

"Howl…" Sophie breathed.

"Hmmm…" he agreed.

Intertwined beneath the blanket, the couple traded their place of comfort by the fire for a wondrous time in the bed where desire, instincts, and love usurped.

* * *

Author: Whoo! Finally right?

I really hope this chapter doesn't break the rules here. If you feel they do, _please tell me_! I do not want to get booted off!

**Word Count: 400**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Of Them All?

Disclaimer: All original characters and plot belong to Diana Wynne Jones. No profit is being made.

* * *

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Fifteen: …Of Them All?**

Sophie would not have stood before the gaudy mirror if Howl was home. The King summoned the wizard so they may discuss a simple spell that could help heat the homes of the poor. So, there she was, distracted from the dishes and the cobwebs and the soot. Howl would have jested how she must watch not to be influenced by his ways. Sophie did not bother looking at her face and examining the large pores. No, she only critiqued her frame. She smoothed her dress tight against her stomach. Smiled, and repeated the act. Snow swirled outside like confetti.

* * *

Author: Connected with chapter ten! Thank you for all the reviews everyone! I am sorry I have not taken the time to personally reply lately!

**Word Count: 100**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Bona Fide

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Sixteen: Bona Fide

* * *

**

Howl drummed his trimmed fingernails against the wood of the table. A great concern hovered over the wizard. He pondered over different conversation that might lead his lover to the conclusion he gathered, but she often got confused during all his flowery talk. _So simple,_ he mused as Sophie fussed over lunch. Broaching such subject was as tricky as dealing with the King himself! He knew she would throw a fit. She was very good at expressing her feelings.

"Sophie, are you not worried about growing fat?" he blurted, surprising himself.

She stopped and turned, "Should I be?" she fulminated.

* * *

A/N: I'm unsure about where to take the story right now. Please excuse the late updates.

Thank you, again, for all your kind reviews. I lag in sending out personal statements!

**Word Count: 100 **


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Penetralia

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Seventeen: Penetralia

* * *

**

"Howl. Promise," Sophie whispered in the cool, chilly night. Moonlight drifted into the small room where the couple lay, enraptured. Dust particles danced their duets, and the lovers lounged against each other's limber body.

"Howl," she repeated.

"After all that and you don't want to brag?" he sighed, brushing their noses together. The pillows were disturbed as she nodded. "Ah, that's my little mouse, hiding in her hole…"

"I'm not sure if it's true yet!" she defended. Howl smirked. He would bet gold that Sophie's lips were pursed and her brow was furrowed.

"Trust the instinct to the end, though you can render no reason,"* Howl crooned.

"What," she yawned, "does that mean?" Her words were slurred as Morpheus* began to will her to rest her eyes.

"I trust you."

"I'm happy to hear that," she grumbled, her sarcasm palpable.

Chuckling, Howl petted Sophie's unmanageable hair. Silence settled for a few moments, even the dust slowed their pace.

"You haven't promised yet," she reminded, snuggling farther down into the bed.

"Hm…" he agreed.

Taking the comforter, Howl pulled it above their heads. Beneath the sheets and quilts, out of view of the dust and the moon, they made unspoken promises.

* * *

Author: I really don't have an excuse, but please don't be too upset for the long waits between updates.

Also, Morpheus is the Greek god for sleep, and Howl quoted Ralph Waldo Emerson, too. The chapter title means "the most private or secretive things." Fitting, no?

I hope Thanksgiving was enjoyable (for those who celebrate it), and the Holidays are starting off right with you all!

Word Count: 200


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Believe it or not!

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Eighteen: Believe it or not!

* * *

**

Sophie scrutinized Howl as she stitched and patched and sewed. _He's been agitated all day_, she observed as she weaved a needle through her current project, a quilted blanket. Leaning towards Calcifer, who was making a visit for the holidays, Sophie complained, "I don't like this mood of his; it is brewing trouble!"

Calcifer agreed through chunks of oak. "I hope it's got nothing to do with the king, again," he added.

"What in heavens does that mean?" She tied a knot and snipped the extra thread. "Has something gone wrong between the King and the Prince?" she worried.

"Yes, actually." Calcifer shoved old papers into his mouth. His flames burst purple from stray ink marks.

"What can they be arguing about?" she huffed.

"Children," Howl clipped in. He hovered over the two friends. "Meddling as always, but don't you worry about them, Sophie, just think about _yourself_."

Sophie caught his meaning and flushed. "Howl!" she whined, "You promised!"

But the wizard smiled his smile and said before leaving, "I promise to do what's best for you."

Leaving the shop closed all day and letting the sun wane away, Sophie chatted with Calcifer until the sun fell and the moon rose. During a lull in their conversation she debated upon loosening the seams of her dresses. _Nonsense!_ she eventually reasoned, _You don't even know if it's true!_

Throwing aside the clothes, she sank into the chair. "I've felt so queer all day, Calcifer," Sophie confessed.

"You haven't been as fussy," he admitted. She raised an eyebrow. The fire demon flashed a grin. "It's probably the winter blues getting to you," he comforted.

As Sophie considered his words a booming bang came from outside. Startled, she scrambled towards the door—curious and nervous of what awaited. Another ringing shock resounded from behind the entrance.

"I don't think I should open this door," she murmured, but her hand still reached out for the brass knob. It took only the slightest twist and the room flooded with family members and friends—chattering and jabbering and congratulating.

Lottie squeezed her sister's arm as Martha and Michael stood close, both clutching Martha's enlarged stomach. Fanny fluttered like a frantic bird and Mrs. Fairfax lectured about "milk and honey." Beneath the glimmering stars and the vibrant fireworks, the King of Ingary, Prince Justin, and Wizard Suliman stood in the glittering snow with Howl, all clapping each other on the back and enjoying a moment full of testosterone.

Confused, overwhelmed, and taken aback, Sophie demanded someone to tell her _what_ was going on. In bits of uncompleted sentences, as everyone cut another off, Sophie established: "they were all so thrilled she was pregnant" and "that Howl finally gave in."

Anger burst inside her, "Now wait a moment!" she demanded, "I am not even entirely sure if I am—"

She blanched.

Her stomach flopped, and Sophie rushed to the toilet.

As she retched Martha talked harangue how morning sickness did not always confide itself to the morning.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas/Happy Celebrations everyone!

**Word Count: 500**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: In law

Disclaimer: All original characters and plot belong to Diana Wynne Jones. No profit is being made.

* * *

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Nineteen: In-law**

Howl kissed his darling mouse as she tended the flowers inside the shop. They were alone and took the time to share a quick intimate moment. The holiday month slipped away by the means of festivities and parties; although, Sophie was not able to enjoy them very much. She found her head in a toilet more than even the drunks. Thankfully, Martha's promise about this wretched sickness coming to an end was true. Sophie could eat again and continue her previous routine. The customers and flowers suffered underneath Howl's ruling. He made the plants too showy and the customers buy what they did not want. Several regulars left notes complaining of his charming behavior—as if she needing telling of that!

"Sophie," he buzzed like a honey bee.

"Yes?" she sighed.

"There's a visitor in the kitchen waiting for you."

"Who is it?"

Howl shrugged his shoulders and pulled away from their embrace. "They don't wish to talk to me, that's for sure."

Curious, the mouse wiped her hands on her apron and left the shop in Howl's care promising the flowers she "would do my best to keep them suffering too long." Howl feigned injury at Sophie's tease. Upon entering the kitchen, our heroine did not recognize the woman sitting at the rustic table. She did not fit into the settings. Her dress was particular. She sipped at her tea as if was the cause of all her woes. Meagan had been starring at the fireplace where Calcifer hid as an ember. Sophie had not talked to the woman since their encounter with the Witch of the Waste's fire demon. _She will not recognize me, though_, Sophie realized. It was a queer feeling.

"Congratulations on your marriage into our family, sister," Meagan began suddenly; she had not looked away form the hearth. "But I suppose that's old news."

Confused, Sophie said, "Thank you," but the Howl's sibling acted as if she had not spoken. Silence bore down upon the two women until Meagan scoffed, "Imagine my surprise to find my brother to be both a husband and father in the same day, not but an hour ago!" Sophie swallowed, _What has Howl gotten me into?_ "And here I am! expecting to give this young mother advise!" She met Sophie's bewildered gaze. Meagan was not angry as the witch assumed. She was dazed as Sophie was. Howl's sister lowered her head and sighed, looking again at the tea like it was an evil, evil thing. "Except there is not much to give you."

"What?" Sophie murmured.

"Advice," Meagan clipped, setting down the beverage, "You can't really give advice about being a mother. It is all instinctual, unfortunately, but I am sure you are very in tune with that nature—after all you are with my brother."

Sophie was insulted, but she did not call the woman out. She could bear a little hostility from Meagan. After all, here sat a mother regretting her inability to care for _all_ her family.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry. I hope to update bimonthly from now on. Thank you for all the beautiful and loving reviews; the constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as well!

**Word Count: 500**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Head Full of Doubt

Disclaimer: All original characters and plot belong to Diana Wynne Jones. No profit is being made.

* * *

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Twenty: Head Full of Doubt**

As spring sprang forth through showers and flowers and the days became balmy foreshadowing the summer months ahead, Martha gave birth. Sophie grasped her little sister's hand more for her benefit than that of Martha's. The young mother screamed in agony as the wet nurse commanded her along like a drill sergeant to their recruits, "Come now, enough of this nonsense lass! Push!" As Martha begged for an end, so did Sophie. She was terrified by what she was witnessing. Lottie had not bothered to come into the birthing room, but the eldest thought she could handle it, thought it would be beautiful. No. Oh, no! She was appalled by the barbarity of the whole thing: the sweat, the tears, the blood. Is this honestly what she wanted? Is this honestly what other women wanted, too? To lie on a bed like a bloated beached whale calling out for the water, for its freedom, and regretting the alluring, rash decision made?

Even when the squalling of the babe evade the room, when Martha smile and sighed, when the wet nurse congratulated her about having a boy, Sophie could not see the miracle. She only saw the horror and the curse. She kept a façade until her sister slipped into slumber; then, she escaped that horrible chamber, not bothering to announce the news to the new father, aunt, and uncle, who all stood outside waiting. Sophie was not crying, no, she was livid! How had women suffered through such agony for all these years? _Why_ had women suffered through such agony for all these years?_ How I am expected to be a mother?_ she fumed_, This is nothing like raising Lottie and Martha! What was I thinking? _Her stomach gave lurch; her hand fluttered to her belly. _What have I done?_

* * *

**Word Count: 300**

AN: So, I kinda screwed up on my biweekly promise; I'm sorry. The title of this drabble belongs to the Avett Brother's; the song sorta matches, but it was the title that really fit.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Run Away

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Runaway**

* * *

Howl hated arguments; they were so ugly, and you know how much he hated ugly things and what he will do to avoid them. But Sophie, she seemed to embrace the ugly things—like arguments and crying, which is exactly what was happening now. She sat on a stool looking absolutely horrid with snot flowing down from her nostril and her eyes as red and puffy as an infected sore. She would yell at him, hiccup and sigh and yell some more. He honestly did not understand what she was trying to convey; he felt like he was listening to a sick tabby cat yowling into the night.

"Why did—" hiccup, sniff, sigh, "you do this—" hiccup, sniff, sigh, "to me!" hiccup, sniff, sigh.

"What in heavens are you talking about?" Howl tried to hug his little mouse, but she pushed him away—she obviously did not want pity, but what else did she expect him to feel as she sniveled like a girl who just lost her puppy? Instead of accepting any consolidation he had to offer, she kept ignoring him and making more and more incoherent remarks about the most bizarre things. Until, finally, she banished him from the house. He happily obliged to such a symbiotic command.

After teasing about town and catching some chatter at the cafes a prickle of worry eked into his rather creative mind. Thus, he speedily returned home because, although arguments are ugly, worry on the face of a man (a man as handsome as himself, too) was unacceptable. Stepping into the foyer, he began to relate all his tall tales from this afternoon to Sophie—except, when he pulled himself away from himself, he saw there was no Sophie listening, a witty remark ready and sharp on her tongue.

* * *

**Word Count: 300**

AN: Ah, it seems as if Howl has rubbed off on Sophie… thank you for all your love and for reading! I get so giddy looking at the stats page and seeing a person from _Sweden_ has read this! =D

Also, I hope this all seems like something possible; I get it that hormones are weird when pregnant, but really, I don't want it to be too far-fetched!


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Consultation

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Consultation**

Sophie sat in the drawing room of a very unfamiliar place, which she considered orderly to a fault. It had no personality, no feeling, no memories. The kitchen at the castle was covered in burns from Howl's failed experiments; the tile around the sink was chipped where she slammed a pot during a spat; the floor boards squeaked when chasing Howl around the room for something or another. Here, there was white carpet. None of the books had little notes sticking out; they all stood in their proper rank like soldiers. She came here in hopes of finding solace. Instead she felt like the tea was insulted she was drinking it, and the couch was furious she was sitting on it. Honestly, she was not too thrilled about being here, but it was the only logical place. A place Howl would never consider in his desperate search for her (if he even bothered going looking for her, he might just expect her to come back). Meagan entered the room, looking quite composed. "I never took you to be like my brother," she criticized. "I never thought I would come to you for help," Sophie clipped, sipping at her bitter tea.

* * *

**Word Count: 200 **

AN: Oh! I'm excited to share this next section with you! I hope you enjoy it!


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: BangBang

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Bang-Bang**

Someone was knocking on the front door in a very impolite fashion. "After not answering the door for the past minute, wouldn't they get the hint?" Howl grumbled as he dragged himself down the stairs, his quilted blanket dragging behind him like a sad cape. Calcifer sat low in the hearth; the knocking was not coming from this world. The wizard took no notice and opened the door, his face splotchy because of the imprudence of this visitor. However, he blanched and slammed the door. He remained motionless until the banging began again with more ferocity and determination.

"Quick, Calcifer!" Howl called to the fire demon, "Help me!"

"With what and how?" whined Calcifer, he could sense how angry the person on the other side of the door was, and he did not want to get in the middle of whatever mess Howl had gotten him into; the fire demon had already done that and had no desire to go through it again, thank you! The door began to rattle and shake. The great fearsome wizard was stuck cowering like a kitten. "Who is it?" the fire demon ventured as the door opened.

"Gareth, Meagan's husband," Howl breathed in disbelief.

**Word Count: 200**


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Decisions

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Decisions**

"Your wife is at our house," Gareth said. His body filled the door way, but he was stuffed into a beautiful and obviously tailored suit.

"Oh really," Howl chuckled; he did not seem frazzled at all. He now wore his bed quilts like a child acting like a proud king. "Sorry, I hope she wasn't a bother. She does like to clean awfully much."

"Our house doesn't need cleaning, thank you." Gareth appraised Howl like one would appraise a sick horse, with disgust and some pity. Gareth turned and left down the little walkway, weeds poked between the stones. It was obvious Sophie's influence did not reach this world.

It was only when his brother-in-law was opening the creaking gate that Howl realized something was off. "Wait!" He called. He dropped the blankets and raced outside. Dew stuck to his bare feet. He did not like how it felt. "That's it?"

Gareth looked at him like a teacher does to a failed pupil. "You must come fetch your wife only if you say so, not if Meagan or I do. You can do that, can't you? Disobey everyone's orders and following your own is second nature to someone like you."

**Word Count: 200**


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: The Bet

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Twenty Five: The Bet**

Four eyes starred at Sophie as she sat outside savoring a cup of lemonade and the brisk spring breeze. "She's wearing Mummy's dress," one set observed. It was a sun dress Megan refused to wear because she hated white.

"That's not the important part, dummy!" scolded the other in a hushed tone, "Who is she and why is she here?"

"She's pretty."

"Yeah…she is."

Sophie rubbed her back. It ached. Her feet were propped up on stool brought out from the kitchen. They were swollen.

"She's going to have a baby!"

"Very good observation, Mari," said a new set of eyes.

The two gazed, abashed, up at their father. "Good afternoon," they chorused.

"Good afternoon," Gareth nodded, "Have you said that to Miss. Sophie?" The children said nothing. "It is very rude to be so aloof to a guest," lectured their bear of a father, "How can you fix this error?"

"By greeting her," piped Mari.

"That seems like a good solution." Mari grinned at her papa's approval and skipped to go fix what was wrong. Her speed slowed down as she approached the stranger. Sophie seemed surprised. The two exchanged polite words. Mari reached out a hand and touched the bulging baby. "Well, Neil?"

The young man said nothing. He was used to playing video games, not talking to pretty woman. He brooded as his sister chattered like a happy bird in the trees. "Who is she, Father?"

"She is going to have Uncle Howell's offspring," Gareth answered stiffly.

Neil added, "His wife."

"No."

"No?" This was very weird. This was very abstract.

"They have not married, and apparently never will."

"How can they have a child then?" Neil prodded, very interested about this anomaly.

"Through love," a strong voice interrupted.

Neil locked eyes with Sophie and then dropped them, in shame.

"Gareth," she greeted the bulging, refined man.

"Miss. Sophie," he returned.

"Did it turn out like I said?" she asked. Mari hung onto her arm and still jabbered even though the adults were talking.

"Yes."

Sophie smiled triumphantly. "I believe I won, then."

"It would seem so." Gareth was not used to being bested by woman; Megan has been the only woman daring enough to meet his gaze and here stood another, willing to throw herself into a relationship with the egotistical Howell, Gareth's unfortunate brother-in-law. "But I hoped you would be wrong."

Sophie sighed, "Me, too."

Author: I edited this chapter; I apologize for the horrible mistakes. I forgot to fix the names before I posted!

**Word Count: 400**


	26. Chapter TwentySix: Strange Advice

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Strange Advice**

It was very disconcerting for the bartender to have Howl being so quiet. Howl is not quiet. Even when sad he whines like a child or when frazzled he is like a mother hen fussing over everything. Of course, when happy he drinks and brags. Which is the Howl the bartender is used to seeing, because give the wizard a mirror and hours in the bathroom all his worries are washed away. Even if they are not, that is why he comes to the bar, right? Imagine the scene: a poor man trying to make ends meet while a renowned wizard causes the tavern's mood to darken. Howl looked green and the shadows moved too much for the bartender's liking. Who wanted to come get a drink with such a foreboding atmosphere? It was ruining business. Regular waved hey, but then escaped back through the door once they had a taste of the air.

Clearing his throat the man edged toward the wizard. "Sir?" His voice squeaked to his embarrassment. "Sir?" the bartender tried again, thankfully without the squeak. Howl's face rolled up from his drink, which was no longer what the bartender remembered giving him. The pale ale resembled—and smelled—like a swamp.

"What?" Howl moaned. The shadows about him shivered, and his complexion continued to turn green and seemed to be melting! How horrifying! The bartender knew how to deal with drunks of varying color and demeanor, but not green melting ones! Why did not he following the family business of mushroom picking? No, he wanted a more exciting life. Look where his dream ended him up dealing with: the Great and Terrible Royal Wizard Howl in Fowl Mood. By everything magical, the bartender feared for what was coming.

"Sir, don't you have somewhere else to go?" the man begged, "Perhaps your lass at home?" The bartender knew the Witch Sophie who kept a flower shoppe, to be the wizard's lover. Perhaps she could do something about her hubbie's current condition?

Howl moaned, again, "What?" He sighed and his face fell forward. "What lass at home? She has gone and deserted me for another life! She was unsatisfied and I made her happy, then apparently I had done wrong! Wrong! Can you believe that? How can I do something wrong?"

"Well…what did she say?" the bartender pressed. This was a strange predicament and it would make perfect gossip.

"Say?" Howl was confused by such a question.

"Yeah. You two got in a spat; what did she say?" Howl wiggled in the bar stool like a guilty child. "You did get in a spat, right?" The bartender was confused. Why was the wizard here, brooding, if the young couple had not gotten in an argument?

"Of course," Howl sniffed. Some of his dignity returned, at least, his face was no longer melting. "But she was…vague."

The bartender laughed and Howl bristled like a feral animal. "Vague? Nothing is vague like a good yelling in the face!"

"Well it was quite unpleasant, and I do not like unpleasant things. They are ugly," Howl tried to defend himself, but it did not work because another round of laughter worked its way through the bartender. The wizard was utterly insulted! What type of man consoles another by laughing at them?

"No, no, sit, sit," chuckled the bartender when the wizard made to leave. Howl did not sit back down, but he did not leave. "Why don't ya talk to her then?" the man proffered as easily as a pint of ale. Howl started. He had never thought about that. How intriguing.

Author: I am sorry for the mix up! I hope you'll accept this as an apology.

**Word Count: 600**


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: Witching Hour

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Witching Hour**

* * *

It was three o'clock. Actually, it was 2:59 with 10 seconds to go, and Sophie has been awake since two—exactly. Why did she know this? How did she know this? Well, she tried to ask Howl the night she broke into tears, something she blames on being pregnant, but he dismissed her babbling. So, she left. If he would not give her answers, she would find them. She could not, however, just run out without any forethought. She was not under a curse cast by the Witch of the Waste. She was mixed in a nasty spell that has her twisted inside out. Whether the spell becomes a hex she was not sure. She sighed; summer was fast approaching. This muggy night proved it. Over this past month she bulged like a soggy sponge not willing to let out any water. Her poor ankles and feet where absolutely retched, too. She kept them propped up any moment she could and avoided wearing shoes, much to Meagan's displeasure and Mari's delight (who now wanted to follow her example).

It was now two seconds to three and someone slammed up the stairs. She lay calmly in her bed. One second to three and someone fussed with her door knob. Really, it was not that hard to open. Just as the bells chimed three, Howl vaulted through the doorway and to the edge of her bed. "We need to talk," he announced, not minding how loud and how far his voice carried.

"Yes, I think so, too," Sophie ground out, "Howell, I am scared."

"Of course! I tried to warn—" Howl stopped, something heavier lay in the air.

"After Martha's childbirth, bizarre things have happened," the mother to-be murmured. Dawn passed and the couple continued to whisper about more than fear.

* * *

Author: I tried to get this one ready as quickly as possible as an "I'm sorry" and "Thank You" for all your understanding and patience. A shout out to whomever "Anynomous HMC Lover" is: Thank you especially for not being afraid to note my horrible mistake, but being very kind and loving of my story at the same time. I appreciate all the reviews, as well. Thank you.

**Word Count: 300**


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: MasterCard

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: MasterCard**

* * *

The blueberries were a pain to haggle from the claws of a greedy crone who was jealous Howl was not buying them for her. His short trip to pickup honey from Ms. Fairfax lasted almost an hour, and it took a fair amount of coaxing to get Martha to bake the pie and then some extra coins afterwards. But the look on Sophie's face after the pie flew off the table and straight onto her face (her powers are so amplified now if she had an inkling of a command on her tongue—it would happen) was darn right priceless.

* * *

Author: I saw you smile! XD

**Word Count: 100**


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: Alpha Male

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Alpha Male**

* * *

Sophie did not like the stranger Howl dragged in from the dirges of his world. She did not like how he and Howl spoke in a different language before her. She felt ignorant and dumb. He then began to make crude gestures at the eldest Hatter, and she was mortified! She tried to retreat into the bedroom. However, Howl "stopped this immaturity" (as he worded it), asserted his authority as "man of the house" and brought her back down to the stranger, demanding she allow him "to do his job". Shocked, Sophie remained relatively quiet. _Howl was direct!_ she marveled.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Author: **Excuse the gap. I think this next section will hold a lot of character development, so please bear with me. Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter Thirty: For the Best

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Thirty: For the Best**

* * *

"There's nothing wrong with you or the baby," Howl tried to reassure, but his little mouse was playing hard to get—in all ways possible. Sophie plastered herself against the farther wall from Howl and looked absolutely hysterical.

"I'm in no mood for your frosted cupcakes!" she countered.

The wizard enjoyed metaphors and analogies, but this breeched too abstract for him. "Darling, trust me, the Doctor is confident everything's normal from his examination results."

"You mean that—that—that fiend?" she accused. Oh, my, that was no good for his delicate ears.

"I understand his ways might seem _odd_, but I did not feel comfortable without a proper visit to the doctor's. Surely, you didn't want me to take you over to Wales to see him?" At this Sophie said nothing, for the pots and the pans did the talking for her. With the slimming of the eye they targeted Howl's head and other precious enmities. No amount of floundering called off her troops. Using his own magic, the Great, Fearsome Wizard Howl tried to counter. To his surprise, and dismay, he found many of his efforts pointless. For it seemed, as if by accident, Sophie's learned some new tricks.

* * *

**Word Count: 200**

**Author: Moseying along~ I hope you're enjoying it. **


	31. Chapter Thirty One: Freaky

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Thirty One: Freaky**

* * *

Martha visited Sophie in hopes of coercing her sister into making cloths for her ever growing baby. Sophie accepted, of course, but demanded a very particular form of payment: advice. As she made quick work of a green dressing, she voiced her worries, "I've been hysterical with emotions! I shock myself by crying and laughing at the same time. Also, my powers are unpredictable! Howl says all this is normal."

"Pretty much," the youngest reply as she nursed Little William.

"Pretty much?" squeaked the mother to-be.

Martha rolled her eyes. "You're a _witch, _Sophie, not much is normal for you."

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Author**: I was looking back at past chapters and realized some horrible mistakes! I'll be in the process of editing the chapters, but the content will not change. If you see any blatant problems, please tell me! I don't have a beta and sometimes forget to review drabbles.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two: In Misery

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Thirty Two: In Misery**

* * *

Today is miserable. Not even the most optimistic of children found happiness in playing in the bitter air. Neither were romantics allured by the piercing chill engulfing Market Chipping. Everyone fought for the spot closest to their fires (which struggled in the damp air). Amongst all this misery, our heroine bundled up in layers of sweaters, scarves, gloves and hats (by Howl's insistence) to water her perky plants. Her nose and cheeks burned red as if an Azalea brushed some pigment onto the face of its diligent caretaker. Today was a good day, a beautiful day. Her baby had _moved_.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Author:** Maybe that wasn't worth the weight, I'm sorry, but I'm heavily debating on where I should take my little story at this point. I foresee this finishing up in fifty chapters or so.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three: Diversion

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Thirty Three: Diversion**

"Howl."

"No."

"Howell?"

"No." She glared.

Sighing, he rattled off: "Richard, Earnest, Daniel, Cameron, Sebastian—"

"You're not taking this seriously, are you?" Sophie snapped.

Howl frowned delicately, "Why would you say such a thing, darling?"

"You're only listing off boy names!" she accused, "What makes you think it's a boy?"

Howl smiled a smile and continued, "Shane—"

"Shannon," she retorted.

"Douglas," he parried.

"Dory."

"Able."

"Annabelle."

Howl grinned, "I think you're beautiful when you're fluster like this."

Sophie struggled to keep her face impassive, but had to turn away or else he would have seen her smile.

**Word Count: 100**

**Author:** I thought I put this up awhile ago! Sorry for such a terribly long wait! I'll have another up tomorrow, too! Exciting, I know!


	34. Chapter Thirty Four: Breach of Territory

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Thirty Four: Breach of Territory**

Sophie bubbled over with enthusiasm. Every plant in the shop flourished with a vigor that proved troublesome for Howl, who sulked about the shop trying to tame the flours which tended to grow a bit too large. It was like he was trying to make way though thick undergrowth of a tropical rainforest. No-one, though, seemed to realize his plight. All were focused on Sophie who chattered so uncharacteristically about all sorts of nonsense. To anyone who would, she encourage them to feel her stomach, to feel the creature stirring inside of her.

The glass of the windows was gone, and the door was left wide open, allowing Sophie to call out to whoever passed on the street. She talked with the page boy who stumbled upon her warm greeting. Telling him it was alright to dally and the message for Great, Fearsome Royal Wizard Howl from the King could wait but a moment.

"You've never delivered here before have you? I don't recall you." Sophie's voice drifted into the shop where Howl poked at an avid tulip that was extremely resistant to his stunting spell.

"I'm new to the King's service, ma'am."

Sophie laughed and tittered, "Well, what's your name, _sir_?"

"Morgan."

Sophie's forehead scrunched and paused before replying, "I quite like that name… Morgan."

When the boy blushed, Howl realized he wasn't actually boy, but maybe a man a year younger than Sophie. Truly ruffled, Howl strutted out of the shop to where his darling little mouse squeaked upon his abrupt kiss.

"Howl!" she admonished furiously, "We're in public, have some manners!" She apologized to the King's messenger. The Wizard wasn't embarrassed. He thought the man should have some warning about where his favorable glances landed. The message, however, wasn't received. The man instead smiled a smile at Howl, handed him a golden gilded letter, bowed to Sophie (with the most heartfelt wishes to her and her child's health) and left.

Miffed he had been ignored so, Howl sniffed, but tucked away any ugly expressions for a moment of privacy. "Come instead Sophie, this direct sunlight will tire you out," he wheedled.

"Only if you make me some celery juice with ginger and that red stuff you bring back from Whales. What's it called again?" she demanded.

"Ketchup, mouse,' he proffered

"Yes, I would really enjoy some of that right now."

The Great, Fearsome Royal Wizard Howl cringed.

* * *

Word Count: 400

Author: I had fun writing this. I hope it was fun to read. As always, please review! Thank you to all that have continued to show your support whether it's through reviews, alerts, or favorites.


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive: Trivial Conversation

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Thirty Five: Trivial Conversation**

When Howl returned from a truly unpleasant meeting with the King, all he wanted to do was bask in the affection of Sophie and fill his stomach with whatever she cooked up for lunch. To his ire, he found quite a different scene. Morgan was there, as he always seems to be of late, with his plain, normal looks and discussing whatever nonsense a Royal Messenger could discuss. Howl stomped through the kitchen, but neither of them glanced his way! The Nerve! Can't they tell how upset he is? He stormed into the bathroom, clanking and slamming bottles and tubes and drawers. He called through the bathroom door to Calcifer for hot water. To which Sophie replied, "He left after you came in Howl. I think your foul mood chased him away!"

"So cheeky!" Howl admonished as he cast his own heating spell. Despite the calming aromas of his scent-of-the-day, he just _couldn't _relax—not with those two out there clucking away like hens laying eggs! The murmur of their voices and their laughter was highly inappropriate for a day like today. Sure he could have put up a silencing spell but that wasn't the point! The point is they were having no consideration for other parties in the household who are trying to recover from a wretched time in Royal Court. As he fussed with his hair, he came to a conclusion: those giggling school girls had absolutely no right to be so happy.

Ripping out of the bathroom in a plum of steam, Howl stood before a bemused Sophie and Morgan (both who were trying to keep from laughing). "How can you two act this way? You have heard the new, no doubt. Market Chipping is afire with it and yet neither of _you_ seem to mind that we're about to go to War!"

Morgan's face muted into a state which the ancient Stoics would have approved of (without actually expressing it, of course!). Sophie placed a comforting hand on his forearm and smiled beautifully, "Will you check in on the shop for me?" The man nodded and hastened to leave.

An eerie feeling of déjà vu slithered up his spine. It was as if he was facing Mrs. Penstemmon as a young student. Howl had the distinct desire to turn on his heels and beat a hasty retreat to which a colorful lie rested on his tongue to prevent him from appearing as a coward.

"For the past two hours," Sophie began, "Morgan and I have been discussing his future and his past." She closed her electric blue eyes (_Yes_, thought Howl_, that's the same thing Ol' Penny would do when trying to keep her temper._) "He has two sisters and an ill mother. Thanks to his job, they are not poor and live comfortably. Due to the War, such a state of peace is threatened. For unlike a Royal Magician and a pregnant woman, a messenger is expected to be on the front lines, conveying orders. So, you are right. We have talked about anything _but _the war for in three days he would see more than anyone should of war."

Howl stared blankly at Sophie. She didn't look angry, only sad. He didn't like a sad Sophie; it was like a sick kitten left in the rain. Thus, so he wouldn't have to look at such a pitying sight, he left the house and began a night of drinking early—mid-afternoon to be precise. _Which must be a record for me,_ Howl thought as he avoided Morgan and left through another door.

* * *

**Word Count: 600**

**Author:** Longest chapter and longest break! I'm sorry folks. My goal is to have this finished by the end of summer! Enjoy and please review!


	36. Chapter Thirty Six: Harbringer

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Thirty Six: Harbinger**

The war began without any bloodshed, few stray bullets and cast spells; it was obvious neither country wanted this. Tension darkened the shadows. People whispered of disaster on the horizon. Sophie struggled to stay positive. She wrote to Morgan daily. She never received anything back. Howl struggled with his conscious. He was happy this man did not reply, but his darling mouse's reaction to it all… She rarely opened the shop. The flowers either wilted or died. She sat in her fields instead, picking at plants, as erratic spouts of magic slipped off her (the results were mixed between a mucking swamp, vicious vines, and an Eden).

What was man to do in a situation like this? Howl didn't know! He's always worried about himself. Having to handle another person exhausted him! Sophie tended not to talk too much. Calcifer confided (after persuasion), she remained quiet even when stitching in her rocking chair.

"I think she's losing weight."

"Losing weight?" Howl scoffed. "She's having a baby, women don't lose weight. They get fat and happy, like a cat."

Despite his blasé comment, when he returned from the King's company or roused himself out of spells, he watched. Her face did seem thinner. Her fingers more spindly. Where her eyes always so prominent (and not in the good way)? Howl, very carefully, suggested they make a visit to an Apothecary or a midwife. "Just as a precaution, darling," he wheedled.

She didn't need much convincing to his dismay. Oh, her attitude still flared up, but it wasn't consistent. Fleeting and ephemeral, Howl tried to provoke her temper. When he went a week without any nagging or bickering, he visited Mrs. Fairfax. The bee keeper saw Sophie while he was out, her smile always faltering and tight during the awkward stopover.

**Word Count: 300 **

**Author:** DRAMA! Gosh, where does it come from, and where do I keep going away to? Thank you ALL for such amazing support, please continue~


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven: Spunky

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Spunky**

There were dishes in the sink that morning. Six of them. The egg from breakfast dried and flaked. The mustard hardened from the sandwich he ate for lunch. The cream sauce from dinner pooled between the plates. Sophie had not washed the dishes.

Howl stood over the ceramic sink. It has been years since it has been full like this—he thought of his time as a bachelor. They seemed so dull compared to his time with Sophie. Calcifer left this morning, but there was a fire burning for eggs and bacon to be cooked. Howl didn't think anyone would be cooking the morning. His eyes lifted up to the rafters. His beloved spiders weaved their homes in the corners. They have not been exiled in some time by Sophie and her broom.

"As elated as I am to see you my old friends, you appearance does not bode well," he said.

Climbing the creaking stairs would not disturb Sophie. Howl cast a silencing spell around the room when she starting sleeping more and more. When he proposed another visit by the doctor, she threaten she would ban him from the bedroom. Howl took comfort from her warning. _Still Sophie._

**Word Count: 200**

**Author**: Procrastinating on a final paper...thought this was more productive use of time than going on stumbleupon.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight: News

—**Miracles—**

**Chapter Thirty Eight: News**

Howl fingered the letter's crumpled paper and smudged writing. He already opened and read it. Just in case. There was nothing devastating within, but no hope either. Sophie would be grateful for it's from Morgan. Howl supposed he should be grateful, too, for he does hate having to tell his mouse when nothing comes in the post.

"Howl," she called down from the bedroom. "It it cool out on the moor?" She felt well and insists on getting fresh air. The Great, Fearsome, Royal Wizard Howl obliged.

"Bring a parasol along, darling, the sun is strong the closer to the Waste we are."

He closed the letter and slipped it back into the envelope. He smoothed his fingers along the torn edge. The paper knitted back together. He would give it to her after they came back, feigning the post came later than normal. She would suspect he was lying, but she wouldn't point it out. He wouldn't watch her read it because although she would be grateful to know Morgan is alive, her worry will increase. Doesn't the boy know you can't send a letter than only says "Sophie, Don't worry. Morgan"? A wonderful way to comfort someone, indeed.

**Word Count: 200**

**Author: **more productive procrastination. :)


End file.
